


Safe Again

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fuck The Jedi Council, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Knigh Qui-Gon, Jedi Master Dooku, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Missions Gone Wrong, Protective Dooku, Qui-Gon needs a hug, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: As a freshly knighted Jedi, Qui takes on solo missions, with an increasing feel of loneliness. After his last mission goes terribly wrong and the Jedi Council is nothing but a bunch of assholes, it's Dooku's task to pick up the pieces and help his ex-Padawan.





	Safe Again

**Author's Note:**

> Italics=communication through the bond

"What's wrong?"

The deep, gentle, worried voice startled Qui-Gon, and he wiped his eyes hurriedly, but he didn't have any chance to hide the fact that he'd been crying for hours, curled up in the farthest corner of his bed. He should've known that he couldn't hide anything from master Dooku.

However, Dooku had not been his master for almost a year by now, and as time passed, the more lost and lonely Qui-Gon felt. It was a tradition to send new Jedi knights on missions alone for a few years, so they would became more confident and independent, but Qui-Gon couldn't be alone. He just couldn't take it for too long. He had a strong pack-mentality; he simply needed trusted, beloved people around him, needed to care and to be cared after.

Dooku knew this, that's why he hadn't ever considered even for a moment to break his training bond with Qui-Gon; he was sure it would've had devastating consequences. Now that bond warned him that something was amiss, no matter how hard Qui-Gon tried to hide behind his shields and keep his pain inside.

When Qui-Gon didn't answer just struggled with his tears with absolutely no success, Dooku went into his room and sat down on his bed, facing him. He reached out through their bond, brushing gently against Qui-Gon's shields, asking for entrance so they could speak mind-to-mind.

After a split second of hesitation, Qui-Gon let him in.

_What happened, little one? Why so sad?_ , Dooku asked as he sent as much comfort as he could, but the endearment just made Qui-Gon weep more.

He ached for kindness, tenderness and safety, and Dooku felt the overwhelming need for touch, so he pulled his ex-Padawan into his arms, hugging him tight and stroking his long, silky hair slowly, giving him everything willingly. Qui-Gon snuggled as close to him as he could, but however hard Dooku tried to calm him, it seemed he just couldn't stop crying.

Then through their bond, memories started to flood into Dooku's mind, memories about death, destruction, despair and complete and utter failure on a distant planet, followed by memories of a Jedi Council of old, blind and arrogant fools who could only accuse and blame but could not provide any understanding or comfort.

For long minutes, Dooku struggled with his own anger; he wanted to stride into the Council chamber and beat some much needed sense into those idiots with his lightsaber. But he didn't act on this desire, solely for the reason that Qui-Gon needed him much more right now.

"It wasn't your fault" Dooku murmured, stroking Qui-Gon's back soothingly. "I'm sure you did everything you could, but sometimes it's simply not enough. We can't solve everything, however much we want to."

_Then why did they blame me? Surely, I did something terribly wrong..._

"Even if you did, it's definitely not a way to deal with it" Dooku almost growled as he thought back of the memories Qui-Gon shared with him.

Meanwhile, his ex-Padawan began to calm down finally; being safe, warm and understood did a great deal of good to him. And Dooku came to a decision about what to do.

"For a reason, I was sure I shouldn't take a new Padawan for a long time after you" he began, and Qui-Gon looked up at him with teary midnight-blue eyes, but his gaze was curious. "Now I understand why. From now on, you're my mission partner until you take a Padawan of your own."

Qui-Gon's face fell in utter disbelief.

_And what about the Council?_ , he asked through the bond; he didn't trust his voice yet.

"Fuck the Council!" this time Dooku literally snarled. "If they can't provide what you need, then I will. I'd done just that for a decade, after all; I have some practice in the matter."

That finally, finally made Qui-Gon smile at least a little.

"Thank you" he whispered, and something in him sighed in utter relief.

 

**The End**


End file.
